


Башня с часами

by Jane_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Dragon/pseuds/Jane_Dragon
Summary: — Тик-так, тик-так, — тикают часы...





	Башня с часами

Тик-так

Высокая башня

Тик-так

Темная комната

Тик-так

Стены с золотыми часами

Тик-так

Девочка на полу

Тик-так

Зажимает уши руками

Тик-так

Тиканье сводит с ума

Тик-так

— Спаси меня... — хриплый шёпот 

Тик-так

Глубокая ночь

Тик-так

Надо её найти

Тик-так

Надо её спасти

Тик-так

Ночной город

Тик-так

Желтые фонари

Тик-так

Случайные прохожие

Тик-так

Темный пустырь

Тик-так

Компания гопников

Тик-так

Высокая башня

Тик-так

Скрипучая дверь

Тик-так

Пыльная лестница

Тик-так

Заперто

Тик-так

Дверь открывается

Тик-так

Девочка сидит на полу

Тик-так

Тиканье почти затихло

Тик-так

— Как же долго я этого ждала... — хриплый, взрослый голос.

Тик-так

Встаёт

Тик-так

Подходит

Тик-так

Кладёт руки на плечи

Тик-так

Разворачивает

Тик-так

Тиканье нарастает

Тик-так

Заходит за порог

Тик-так

Дверь захлопывается

Тик-так

— Теперь ты узница Башни с Часами, — из-за двери.

Тик-так

Тиканье невозможно выносить

Тик-так

Дверь не открывается

Тик-так

Я скоро сойду с ума

Тик-так

— Спаси меня... — обращаюсь неведомо к кому.

Тик-так

Пусть кто нибудь увидит меня во сне  
Тик-так

Пусть меня спасут

Тик-так

Падаю на пол

Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту и вся дрожу. Надо мной склоняются озабоченные подруги:

— Всё хорошо?

— Просто ночной кошмар, — отпиваю воды из стакана.

Может, я говорю правду. Но в голове слышится тихое:

— Тик-так...

Теперь ты узница башни с часами...


End file.
